


Phryne and the Kiss

by Naithom



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Character Study, Episode Related, Episode: s01e07 Murder in Montparnasse, F/M, First Kiss, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24598597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naithom/pseuds/Naithom
Summary: We've all watched Murder in Montparnasse and seen the kiss but what was going through Phryne's mind when it occurred.Jack's reaction to the kiss up already posted under Jack and the Kiss. I promised those readers they would hear Phryne's side.
Relationships: Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 83





	Phryne and the Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: If you are triggered by a discussion of domestic violence without any actual violence, please feel free to pass this one up if you need to. Your comfort is more important than whether you read my story. 
> 
> If you need to talk to someone about domestic violence, the number for the National Violence Hotline is 1−800−799−7233 or TTY 1−800−787−3224. Stay safe.

She’s told Hector Chambers that he was the sacrificial goat but now sitting in Café Replique, she felt as though she was the sacrifice. The surroundings were suddenly too similar to Café Anatole and the memories and emotions of ten years past swept over her like a bitter wave. The passions that Dubois enflamed in her had blinded her to the fact that he bit by bit broke her down, separated her from her friends, trying to convince her that his possessiveness, his obsession, his control was true love – that she was his and only his, mind, body, and soul. With Rene, she stopped being a person and became a possession, a property.

She had seen this same type of behavior with her parents and assumed that this was what this emotion, love, was. Engulfment.

She couldn’t say that the last beating was any different than any of the other beatings but finally something in her essence encouraged her that she didn’t have to live this way. She had few belonging so it was just a matter of waiting until Rene had drunk himself to sleep and made her way to the British Embassy where she used the fact that she was Baron of Richmond’s daughter to get a telegram to her mother who sent her money to return to England.

She had spent ten years reclaiming her power and independence, traveling the world learning and experiencing life, including sensual pleasures. But never did she allow anyone, male or female, to attempt to force her into a relationship. She told herself that she had taken that path and would not walk it again.

Phryne’s thoughts and emotions were churning as she took her place at the table. She steadied her hands by fiddling with the photo of Rene she borrowed from Veronique to show the officers on the stakeout. Jack tried to make light jokes to lessen the tension but panic buzzed in her ears as her glassy eyes scanned like gazelle scenting for the preying lion. In her agitation, the fear and foreboding she had felt as a beaten woman re-emerged as though she had gone back in time. Would he beat and humiliate her when he found her there? Drag her out and assault her in some dark alley? Or would he kill and wound more people that she cared for and do it in front of her to punish her for escaping? Would he once again strip from her power and independence?

The sound of a wine cork took the breath out of her and she rubbed the bridge of her nose in an attempt not to weep from stress. Jack gently took her hand and reminded her that the room was filled with police and that “She couldn’t be more safe.” For a second, she took the comfort he offered, that was until Bert and Cec walked through the door. Realizing that if they were spotted that Rene could escape causing more havoc, Phryne almost bolted until Jack suggested switching places with her so she was less likely to be seen.

She sensed Rene before she saw him, felt the danger even before the scent of his Egyptian cigarette verified his presence. Jack saw her eyes turn glassy. 

“I don’t feel I have your full attention, Miss Fisher.” She turned to look at him, hoping that her eyes explained the unexplainable. At that moment, even with her partner at her side, she felt very much alone in this shroud of horror and memory. As Rene walked in the door, Phryne felt pulled to look at him. Would the power that he had had over her still be there, or worse yet, the passion?

“Phryne, eyes front.” Jack’s tone had turned apprehensive. “Phryne!”

At first, she didn’t feel the hand cradling her head or the hand sliding to the small of her back to pull her gently forward. No, it was the sudden press of warm lips against hers that caught her by surprise. She was being kissed…

By the ‘a marriage is still a marriage’ detective inspector…

By the detective inspector...

By Jack Robinson…

By Jack…

After the milli-seconds of dealing with the what and who, she simply gave herself over to the sensation of being cradled in Jack’s arms, his hand at the small of her back, his thumb gently stroking her cheek, as his lips, oh, what this supposedly dour inspector could do with his lips… Deep in her body muscles pulsed, her breath quickened, and she quietly moaned into his mouth.

His kiss communicated much more that she had even suspected. It spoke of shared myriad emotions and a vein of passion that was unfamiliar to Phryne. This wasn’t merely sexual, not just another individual interested in the sensual pleasures, although that was very much a part of it. It was a heady mix of sexuality, attraction, concern, friendship, need, connection, respect, and compassion. There was also an element of astonishment, as though he had never suspected what he was now discovering within himself and this kiss.

She very much doubted he realized all that he was telling her via this embrace, and she instinctively wanted to respond both emotionally and physically and she did. She hoped her kiss answered his in kind. She glanced down at his full, soft lips and hoped that this kiss would lead to many, many more. She had earlier forgone the idea of casually seducing the tall, lean, married inspector based not on lack of attraction but on marital status, she now felt that she would have to reclassify their relationship and emotions towards each other.

Jack slowly broke the union of their lips but the intimacy of that union was continued via their eyes. While his eyes spoke of calming her and breaking her from her shell of panic and self-doubt, they also conveyed an assurance in her and who she was. He understood where the pain came from and believed in her that she could overcome it. There was no pity, no shame concerning her fear. There was just respect, solidarity, and admiration. And quite a bit of longing.

Reading his eyes, she felt grounded. Her thoughts and feelings were no longer those of the terrified 18-year-old who was vulnerable and disenfranchised. She was, once again, a woman full-grown aware of her power and strengths because she saw them reflected in the eyes of Jack Robinson who had silently reminded her that she could handle anything because she was Phryne Fisher and that he would always stand by her side as her friend and as her partner. 

The shard of fear that had been embedded in her heart since Paris shattered. Rene Dubois could no longer harm Phryne because that girl who hadn’t recognized her own worth was gone. 

Now came the process of healing.


End file.
